cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scrambled states of America: Indiana
NO MORE ADULT CONTENT ON THIS PAGE! OR I WILL KILL YOU! boi this is adult content lol I was at my house one day, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and I heard the doorbell ring. When I went to answer it, there was nothing there, but a VHS tape. The title read "The Scrambled States of America: "Indiana", Indiana looked sad, and had blood coming out of it's eyes, but curiosity took the best of me, so I put it in the VCR. I was with my baby cousin that day, and he was taking a nap. It started with loud static, and I'm sure I heard soft moaning. After, it was beeping that EAS thing for approximately 10 seconds. For a split second, I saw the most horrible thing. There was Indiana, standing there, expressionless. It had bloodshot eyes. then cut to static for a brief second, and then showed Indiana crying. I Knew this was going to be bad. It cut to red text on black background saying all in lowercase letters, "The Scrambled States of America Indiana." Then it cut to a scene where Indiana was reading a book called 666, by Satan. saw a shadow coming up to the poor state, the shadow had a knife. tried to turn it off, but I couldn't. When I continued watching in horror, I heard bloodcurdling screaming while the screen turned to static. It then showed all the states that touch Indiana crying. Michigan was sobbing loudly, Ohio was saying " why not me?"in a demonic voice, Kentucky was facing down, motionless with some Binary code on it, and it translated as "I miss my life", and Illinois was the worst. It had red eyes, holding back tears. For a brief second it showed me, hanging by a noose.I got surprised and tried to turn it off again, no dice. Illinois said, "my, best friend, gone... FOREVER!!1!1!1!11!!11!!" I was very sorry of Illinois. It faded to black. When it faded back, the states and uncle sam went to Indiana's grave. When they were at its grave, all states had their own creepy facial expression. The reds had black eyes, with cheesy grins. The browns had blood drizzled all over their eyes. The yellows and uncle sam had some missing teeth, with torn lips. The greens had bloodshot eyes,with their capital cut with a knife. You see, I live in Albany, so I would be dead now. The blues had demonic teeth, and eyes were white The purples had sad expressions, and their eyes were red. They stared at Indiana's grave. Illinois whispered to itself "I'm coming with you, Indiana." The screen cut to black again, and a gunshot rang out of the blue. I could tell Illinois killed itself... The VCR exlploded and I threw the VHS tape in the trash. this shittypasta made me cringe so hard that my face absorbed the fucking sun. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read